User talk:Dennyfeline
sannse Hi, Welcome to the User Page of Dennyfeline Just type your message below and i will reply it: Hi! I found your wiki. You have done excellent job here! I would like to help.[[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 09:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Dennyfeline, I changed the infobox's color to match with this wiki's monaco skin. Do you like it? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 14:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Visit http://dogs-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Shih_Tzu I finished it! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 14:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Dennyfeline don't protect all these pages as when you protect a page other users are not able to edit it and imrove the wiki. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi, I have just changed the Template:Box1 start's color with the color you liked. I would like to help you more but I cannot move pages or change the MediaWiki because you didin't promote me to an administrator (by the way, I recently made you an admin in Dogs and Cats Wiki). I couldn't edit the MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon (it is the message that contributors recieve when they edit a page for their first time in a wikia). For example [http://dogs-cats.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon the Welcome-message-anon] in Dogs and Cats Wiki. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Helping I just added some links on the homepage, so people can start out clicking the links, A good wiki has link on it's main page(home page), good luck with your wiki. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 13:22, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Vote I've just suggested the American Kennel Club. What's your opinion? You are able to vote in Dogs and Cats Wiki:Featured Articles Suggestions‎‎. I would appreciate it if you do. You could also make a project like it in Ringtail Lemur Wiki. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:00, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Well I'm fond of baby Pixie. Who's your favourite lemur? Thank you for your vote! Now the American Kennel Club has become a featured article! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I prefer the Tornado Troop. What about you? Tip: When you want to subscribe your username, instead of writing Dennyfeline you could type four ~~~~. Your username will be placed automatically. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:50, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I like optimistic dominants. But, I've got a question. Which gang is the largest? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:09, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) The Elveera members died of TB. Just like the Vivian and the Commandos. You are welcome to edit again on Dogs and Cats Wiki. You haven't recently edited there. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 19:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok! :D [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 19:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I am thinking of creating a magazine for Ringtail Lemur Wiki! But, could you do me a favor? Post a comment for the Bengal cat. I completed the article. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 14:17, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I finished the magazine! Isn't it nice? Now everyone is able to buy Ringtail Lemur Wiki's magzine! I believe that this wiki will become popular soon! I would also like to make an issue for the Lemur Street episodes. To upload a video you must know its url. Then click the add video incon. Type the url and click upload. Your video will be uploaded. I am searching for a video right now! P.S. Thanks for voting! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 14:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Video How about this video? 300px|thumb|left|Opening video. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 14:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) My pleasure. The problem is that you are not able to enlarge it. You can only look at it (images, paragraphs etc.). Whether you want to read it, you'll have to buy it. However, you don't have to because these articles exist on Ringtail Lemur Wiki. As you see, you collect articles and put them all together (in the right order) to create the magazine. Then, MagCloud publishes it. You can make a magazine, too! I put the video on the main page, as well! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:05, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi im james.loughton could you please help me on my website all about lemurs, its called lemur and bushbaby wiki. James.loughton 17:15, November 13, 2011 (UTC)james.loughtonJames.loughton 17:15, November 13, 2011 (UTC)